


Just Different Enough

by Literary



Series: Before Colors Broke into Shades [62]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary/pseuds/Literary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't say no to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Different Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on Tumblr as part of the five-sentence meme. Edited and reposted here.

His problem was that he couldn’t say no to Hange Zoë. While others asked favors with wide, clear eyes and a pleading smile, Hange did so with a dismissive wave of her hand, barely making the statement a question, only briefly making eye contact—as though she hadn’t the time to waste on niceties. “Levi, the book,” she’d said a moment ago, just that way: the way she always asked others to do things when she was buried nose-deep in research with no end in sight.

With anyone else, it would be no trouble to ignore a request, especially one the asker was perfectly capable of doing on their own. But Hange was different, somehow—atrocious manners aside.

She took the book from him as distractedly as she’d asked for it, fingers clumsily brushing his, not even looking up from her work. He supposed the vague murmur she uttered afterward was her idea of saying thank-you.

It was always like this. It never changed.

And yet, neither did he.

This was the relationship they had formed.

And the reason why was hardly inexplicable. Years and years of being in survival mode had made Levi perfectly capable of ignoring other people—of shutting them out and putting them away: of shelving not only their requests, but their existence in his life as well.

But Hange was not like the others. As long as he had known her, she had been different.

She was not so easily ignored, not so easily put aside.


End file.
